FateTrinity
by Slayer-410
Summary: Emiya Shirou es intercambiado por un mago talentoso de otro mundo, y este hace un contrato con Saber. ¿Qué pasara ahora que hay una anomalía aún más grande que el propio Santo Grial? ¿Podrá Rin soportar la falta de sentido común de su nuevo compañero?
1. 1-1 ¿Eres tu mi master?

**_Capítulo 1: ¿Eres tú mi master?_**

En una casa de estilo oriental un chico pelirrojo corría por su vida al ser perseguido por una bestia de cabellos azules y ojos de color carmesí que hacían juego con su amenazadora lanza del mismo color.

-Trace On!

El chico al verse acorralado intento defenderse empleando la única magia que sabía emplear, la magia de refuerzo para endurecer una especie de periódico enrollado. Lo que hizo que la bestia de cabellos azules y ojos escarlata soltara un gesto de sorpresa.

-Encuentra la manera de defenderte esta vez, chico.

-Fortaleciendo los materiales de composición.

Con ese pequeño truco el chico consiguió desviar la lanza roja como la sangre que se dirigía directamente hacia su cuerpo apuntando a la parte derecha de su costado. Pero aun así se llevó un corte en el brazo.

-Ohh, Ese es un estilo algo extraño… Ajá. Es débil, pero siento algo de prana, Así que es por eso que sigues vivo después de tener el corazón apuñalado. Puede que esto sea divertido después de todo.

Nuevamente el peli azul se lanzó al ataque haciendo retroceder al chico, que rápidamente escapo de la habitación y no dudo un segundo en atravesar el cristal para salir al patio de la casa. Pero en ese momento la bestia de ojos rojos apareció justo al lado del chico propinándole una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó a arrastrarse por el suelo varios metros dejando un pequeño rastro en el suelo.

-Te di una oportunidad, pero sólo la desperdiciaste. Dijo el lancero en un tono que denotaba un poco de molestia, como si no estuviera intentando matar al chico por gusto.

El chico corrió hasta su trastero, quizás llevado por la desesperación y no por la razón pues en un lugar así su escapatoria estaría completamente sellada.

-Psche. Si eres un hombre, muestra algo de dignidad. Y nuevamente se lanzó a empalar al chico que hábilmente se defendió estirando el periódico al tiempo que lo endurecía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Se acabó. Ese último movimiento fue muy sorprendente, chico. Aunque, no lo entiendo. Eres bueno para correr, pero eres un desastre como Magus. Pareces tener algo de potencial, pero… ¿Tal vez estabas destinado a ser el séptimo? Bueno, incluso si lo estabas, éste es tu final.

-Al diablo con esto. Mi vida fue salvada. Mi vida fue salvada, ¡así que no voy a morir tan fácilmente! Tengo que vivir, para cumplir mis deberes, y no puedo hacer eso si estoy muerto. ¡No voy a ser asesinado en un lugar como éste, y sin una buena razón por un tipo como tú!

En ese preciso instante la ceremonia para la invocación de un servant estaba a punto de completarse habiendo comenzado esta ya. Pero increíblemente justo en ese instante una luz se tragó al chico pelirrojo intercambiando su lugar por un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un marrón con tintes que casi pasarían por dorado.

-¿Are?

La ceremonia de invocación se completó colocándose los sellos de comando en la palma de la mano del mago de otro mundo. De ese círculo emergía un servant saliendo con su espada preparada para reflectar la lanza que se abalanzaba contra el confundido chico.

-¡¿El séptimo servant?!

EL chico se quedó ensimismado al ver como una chica rubia en lo que parecía ser una armadura azul mandaba a volar a lo que para él era un bulto azul con un tinte de rojo a volar fuera del lugar en el que se encontraban. Y lo que es más interesante es que lo hizo con algún tipo de arma invisible.

"Debo de estar soñando ¿Verdad?" Se preguntó para sí mismo.

-Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master?

(De aquí en adelante la historia pasa a estar en el punto de vista del chico de cabello negro)

-Te pregunto. ¿Tú eres mi Master?

Me pregunto la chica rubia de ojos verdes que vestía una armadura azul, su aire era imponente como si fuera de algún tipo de nobleza o familia real de alguna monarquía. Solo la había visto por unos segundos pero definitivamente estaba dentro de mi strike zone, y más con esas palabras de sí soy su maestro.

Como todavía me encontraba un poco confuso y desubicado tras aparecer aquí de repente no tenía ni idea de que hacer y simplemente me quede congelado sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Master?

-Tu Servant saber ha venido en respuesta a tu llamado. Master, sus órdenes.

No sé de qué va todo esto pero… Si voy a tener a una belleza así bajo mis órdenes no me importa haber sido desterrado por mi propio hechizo.

-A partir de ahora, mi espada estará de tu lado. Tu destino de ahora en adelante es mi destino. El pacto ahora esta sellado.

Y dicho esto salió disparada del lugar por el mismo sitio que había salido ese bulto azul. Como buen hombre naturalmente que salí corriendo detrás para ver de qué iba todo esto.

Y allí me la encontré batiéndose en duelo con un hombre que portaba un traje azul y una lanza de color rojo que emanaba una fuerte sensación, si tuviera que describirlo me la jugaría a que es un arma maldita.

La velocidad a la que intercambiaban golpes era increíble, y la elegancia de sus movimientos era tanta que no dude en emplear un hechizo de refuerzo para poder seguirlo todo con detalle. El lancero era más rápido pero debido a la incertidumbre de la longitud del arma que portaba la chica rubia, ¿Creo que había dicho que se llamaba Saber?. Que no titubeo en hacer retroceder al lancero por medio de pura habilidad.

"¿No sé quiénes son estas personas? Pero con esas habilidades harían sudar la gota gorda a más de uno de los mejores magos del mundo. Apostaría a que incluso podrían derrotar a un arcmagus. ¡Interesante!"

Saber hace retroceder nuevamente al Lancero quien no le queda as remedio que saltar para esquivar el arma invisible de Saber.

-¡Cobarde! ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto si ocultas tu arma?!

Pero Saber en vez de responder con palabras lo hace con una nueva envestida que es rápidamente esquivada por el lancero. Una vez guardada la distancia Saber decidió hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lancer? Si solo te quedas ahí, les darás un mal nombre a los lanceros. ¡Si tú no vienes a mí, ¡yo iré por ti!

"Fiu… Una chica con carácter a la par que habilidosa. ¡Definitivamente es mi tipo!"

-Antes de que lo hagas, quiero preguntarte una cosa. Tu Noble Phantasm, ¿Es una espada?

Tal vez si…Quizás no. Puede ser un hacha, o quizás un arma de mástil. Incluso podría ser un arco, Lancer.

-¡Muy divertido, espadachina!

"¿Qué será? ¿qué será? ¿qué será? ¡¿No me digas?!...¡Es John Zeena! Pi piri pí, pipiri pí."

Mientras yo me divertía con mi propio chiste, Lancer adopta una postura especial como preparándose para hacer algo especial.

-Una pregunta más. Ya que éste es nuestro primer encuentro, ¿Te interesaría dejarlo en un empate?

-Me niego. ¡Caerás aquí, Lancer!

-¡Bien dicho!, un combate no se decide cuando hay un ganador, sino cuando hay un perdedor.

Mi voz resuena en el lugar como si fuera algo completamente inesperado que hace que ambos guerreros desvíen su mirada hacia mí un momento para después volver a concentrarse en el otro de forma inmediata.

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, mi objetivo sólo era observar, pero…

La lanza comienza a ser envuelta por una enorme capa de maná, cosa que resulta elemental en la formación de un mago moderno, pero por algún motivo no dejo de pensar en que tiene alguna clase de gato encerrado.

-¡Voy a tomar tu corazón!

"Purrr…Seductor" Fuera de coñas, la situación no pinta muy bien para Saber, pero como parece confiada mejor me ahorro la molestia de intentar hacer algo.

El brillo aumenta y se acerca hacia Saber con una posición que deja adivinar que piensa lanzar su Lanza.

-¡Gae…!

"¿Qué pasa con los gais?"

-¡…Bolg!

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la visión de la lanza volando con un movimiento zigzagueante un tanto errática con dirección hacia Saber. Como parecía algo súper interesante aumente más la velocidad de procesamiento de mi cerebro para ver mejor la escena. El golpe tal y como había mencionado parecía buscar su corazón pero… Con una habilidad todavía mayor logra desviar un poco el golpe que impacta contra su hombro mandándola a volar por los aires.

-Así que esquivaste mi golpe inesquivable, Saber. Dijo lancer con los ojos inyectados en ira.

-Pufff, puff ¡Ja ja ja ja! Juas juas juas…Ai Ai que me parto. Ja ja ja. ¿Llamas a eso un golpe inesquivable? ¡Menudo manta que estas hecho!

Sin embargo Saber que se encontraba sentada en el suelo no lo estaba pasando tan bien, ya que tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara al mismo tiempo que se tocaba su herida en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Una maldición? No, ¿un golpe que invierte la causa y el efecto? Gáe Bolg…¡Eres el hijo de la Luz Irlandés!

-¿¡Sétanta!? ¿O Sea que me estas contando que este manta es el Cú Chulainn? Hijo de Lugh.

-Che. Metí la pata. Si utilizo ese movimiento, tiene que ser letal o estoy en problemas. Dice mientras comienza a caminar –Mi amo es un cobarde, como verás. Esquivaste mi lanza, así que me está ordenando que regrese.

-¡¿Estás huyendo?!

-Perdedor.

Ahí, ahí estoy metiendo mis dedos en la herida. Sufre emocionalmente por meterte con esta rubia tan mona.

-Puedes perseguirme si quieres. ¡Pero si lo haces, prepárate para morir! Y que conste que eso también va para el cobarde molesto que no para de comentar tras tus faldas.

¡Eso no es cierto! Simplemente soy práctico, ¿porque debería aplastar a una pulga como esa cuando ni siquiera sé dónde estoy o por qué narices están peleando?

-¡Mírale! huyendo por los tejados cual gatito asustadizo.

-¡Espera, Lancer!

Pero ya es demasiado tarde y Lancer desaparece en la distancia dejando a Saber dolorida. Su armadura se regenera como si estuviera hecha de magia, pero en su cuerpo todavía está la marca de sangre que le propicio esa Gáe Bolg. Me acerco hasta ella para ver que tal esta.

-Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Quién eres tú señorita caballero?

-Cómo puedes ver, soy tu Servant de clase Saber. Como tal, por favor llámame Saber.

-Roger. Pero que es exactamente un Servant.

-Lo sé. No eres un Master adecuado, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que no, ya que todavía estoy un poco sorprendido por el giro que está tomando todo esto.

-Y sin embargo, eres mi Master de todas formas.

Noto un dolor punzante en mi mano izquierda y ahí aparece una especie de tatuaje de color rojo con forma de cruz.

-Eso de ahí es lo que se conoce como Sellos de Comando. Trata de no desperdiciarlos.

-Supongo que lo tendré en cuanta. Digo mientras me rasco la cabeza.

-Master, cura mis heridas, por favor.

-¡¿Ahora?! Si ni siquiera tengo nada preparado con lo que hacerlo.

-Entonces los enfrentaré en mi condición actual. Y salta hasta el tejado.

-Hay dos enemigos afuera. Una batalla más no debería suponer un problema.

"¿Acaso eres alguna especie de león que solo piensa en pelear?"

Salgo a la calle persiguiéndola y me la encuentro peleando con un tipo de cabello blanco que viste una armadura negra con una especie de capa roja. Justo detrás del hombre de cabello blanco se encontraba una chica bastante mona de cabello negro y ojos azules. Por lo que absolutamente debía de detener a Saber de qué le hiciera daño.

-Detente Saber.

Y un brillo rojo es emitido desde uno de mis sellos de comando que hace que Saber se detenga en él acto.

-¿¡Estás loco Master!? ¡Pude haber acabado con ellos si no me hubieras ordenado detenerme!

-Precisamente ese era el punto para detenerte. "¡Cute is justice!" Ni siquiera sé por qué estas peleando. Como tu Master te pido que al menos dediques unos momentos a explicármelo.

-¡¿Demandarías tal cosa cuando el enemigo está frente a nosotros?!

-Ah, ¿Así que así son las cosas, mi querido Shirou Master-san? Dijo la chica mientras me miraba.

"Supongo que por Shirou se refiere a mí. Por culpa del hechizo luz del destierro no puedo recordar mi nombre, por lo que humildemente lo aceptaré como propio."

-Para empezar, buenas noches, Emiya-kun.

"¡Lo tengo! mi nombre ahora es Emiya Shirou, con Emiya como apellido y Shirou como nombre."


	2. 2-2 Seven

**_Capítulo 2: Seven_**

Tras detener a Saber de qué atacara a una chica con coletas y abrigo rojo, la invite a pasar a casa (Supongo que ahora es mía). Estando en el pasillo se puede ver una ventana rota. Y juzgando por toda la situación puedo imaginar que es obra de Lancer.

-¡Uh,qué frio! ¿Por qué esta la ventana completamente rota?

-Simplemente Lancer, ese bastardo sin suerte se la cargo.

-¿Entonces peleaste contra él por tu cuenta hasta que invocaste a Saber?

-Supongo. No es como si me acordara de ello.

-¿Cómo que supones? Deberías de acordarte de alguien que viene clamando por tu vida.

No le puedo contar que simplemente yo no soy el Emiya Shirou que conoce, siendo el caso de que simplemente intercambie lugares con él. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que me han reconocido la luz del destierro debe de traer consigo un efecto de modificación de recuerdos a escala mundial. No es por nada que se trata de una magia suprema.

-Por ciertos motivos me encuentro en un estado de amnesia, por lo que apenas recuerdo quien soy yo, como para acordarme de los demás.

-Sospechoso. Sí fuera así no podrías decirme como me llamo ¿verdad?

-En efecto. Para sete sincero ahora mismo es como si te acabara de conocer, por lo que simplemente eres "Coletas".

La chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza y hecha un suspiro de rabia, como sí ella supiera el motivo por el que mi memoria ha sido afectada. Aunque obviamente no lo puede saber ya que de mi memoria solo ha sido eliminado mi nombre, por lo demás soy el mismo archmage.

-¡Moo! De momento prepárame un té mientras intento explicarte un poco la situación.

Y comenzó un minijuego de la búsqueda de la cocina, la casa es realmente enorme y para una persona acostumbrada a vivir en espacios pequeños como yo se me hace bastante agobiante. Si Emiya Shirou vivía aquí solo le puedo felicitar por tener una mente fuerte. Tarde cosa de diez minutos en encontrar la cocina, y emplee otros cinco para buscar el té mientras ponía agua a calentar. El motivo por el que no me siento agobiado a la hora de preparar el té es por culpa de una de las maestras Omniouji a mi cargo, que se encargó expresamente de inculcarme todo el proceso de preparación a base de palos.

Tras regresar la chica con coletas prueba el té y viéndose conforme se pone a hablar estando sentada justo en frente de mí, con Saber sentada justo a mis espaldas como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara, aunque supongo que eso es lo que es.

-Muy bien, vayamos al grano. No tienes idea de cuál es tu situación, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Para ser honesta, has sido elegido como un Master. ¿Has notado una marca en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

-Sí, creo que te refieres a esto ¿No? Me arremango la camisa y le muestro el tatuaje en forma de cruz que había perdido su parte superior.

-Si. Eso te identifica como un Master. También son hechizos para controlar a tu Servant. Así que, mientras los tengas, puedes controlar a tu Servant.

-¿Cómo que mientras los tenga?

Los sellos de comando son órdenes irrevocables. Son tres marcas de obediencia absoluta para el Servant, incluso si eso significa doblegarlos a tu voluntad. Saber interrumpió su ataque de antes, ¿Recuerdas? Sin embargo, sólo tienes tres órdenes irrevocables, así que trata de no desperdiciarlas. Si las usas todas probablemente serás asesinado, así que te sugiero que las uses con cuidado.

"Mierda, ¿me dices que he gastado uno de esos tan valiosos comandos en algo tan tonto como parar a Saber de atacarte? De haberlo sabido la habría detenido por otros medios."

-¿A qué te refieres con asesinado?

-Así es. La guerra del santo grial se basa en Masters derrotando a otros Masters. El Master que venza a los otros seis ganará el Santo Grial, el cual puede conceder cualquier deseo.

-Oye, espera un segundo… ¿Cómo que una guerra por el Santo Grial? ¡Ni que fuéramos los caballeros de la mesa redonda!

"¿Me lo parece a mí o ahora mismo Saber acaba de hacer una pequeña reacción? y encima al dirigirle la mirada parece como si se pusiera a sudar."

-Para ponerlo simple, has sido arrastrado a un ritual. Uno llamado la guerra del santo grial, combatida por siete Masters, una batalla a muerte entre magos.

-¿Cómo que batalla mortal entre magos? ¿Acaso las organizaciones mágicas permiten tal cosa?

Si fuera en mi mundo, tal ritual seria forzado a desmantelarse. Los magos somos escasos y bajo casi ninguna circunstancia nos podemos permitir reducir aún más nuestras filas.

-Simplemente estoy planteando los hechos. Además, debería ser claro, incluso para ti. Después de todo, un servant casi te mato no una, sino dos veces. ¿Ya estás convencido?

"En roma haz lo que los Romanos, o algo así era el refrán. De momento simplemente me limitare a observar dejando el ataque solo como un recurso de mínima prioridad."

-Yo también fui escogida como Master. Piensa en tu Servant como un familiar, el cual te fue concedido por el santo grial, para ayudarte a sobrevivir la guerra del Santo Grial.

"Hablando de familiares…Creo recordar que todavía poseo los que heredé al destruir a esa bruja dorada conocida como Beatriche. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de emplearlos pero este puede que sea un buen momento." Y miro de reojo a Saber intentando compararla con mis familiares, pero la vibración que desprenden es demasiado discordante.

-Ella no parece mucho como un familiar para mí.

-Claro que no. Técnicamente, los Servant son familiares, pero en realidad son seres superhumanos, héroes del pasado.

-Como el Cú Chulainn ese que se hace llamar Lancer y pasea con su Gáe Bolg como si nada.

-Así es. Los Servant son héroes sacados de leyendas, ya sean antiguos o modernos, traídos a nuestro tiempo con formas físicas. El papel del Master es invocarlos, y el Grial se encarga de su manifestación. Básicamente, un Servant siempre está contigo en forma espiritual. Y en caso de ser necesario, puedes materializarlos y hacerlos pelear.

"Eso ya se va acercando más a los familiares de la bruja"

-¿Entiendes todo hasta ahora?

-Eso creo.

-Para una explicación más detallada, deberías hablar con el hombre que supervisa la Guerra del Santo Grial. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que no tienes más opción que pelear. Y que los Servants son Familiares poderosos, así que deberías usar bien el tuyo.

Nuevamente pega un sorbo al té y desvía su atención hacia Saber, quien llevaba callada desde hace mucho rato.

-Por lo que ha dicho Emiya-kun, deduzco que estás en un estado incompleto, ¿No, Saber?

-Sí. Como dices, no estoy en mis mejores condiciones. Shirou no es un Master plenamente capacitado, así que reabastecerme de prana será complicado.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Oye, ¿A qué te refieres con eso Saber? "Me hiere en el orgullo de archmage que hablen pestes de mis habilidades mágicas."

-Los servants mantienen su existencia aquí con el prana que les suministran sus Masters. Pero como tú eres un principiante ella no puede recibir mucho de ti, así que después de un tiempo será un problema.

Una vena brota en mi cabeza mientras intento contener mi ira, La Coletas lo nota y me ofrece un poco del té que había preparado como si pensara que me estoy enfadando por eso. Naturalmente declino su ofrecimiento y me relajo pensando en gatitos, lindos y preciosos gatitos.

-Pero tengo que admitirlo, no esperaba que hablaras tan abiertamente conmigo. Dice nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia Saber.

-Ya sabías que algo andaba mal, así que no tenía sentido ocultártelo. Además, te molestaste en explicarle a mi Master sobre su situación, aunque eso implicara revelarle la verdad a un enemigo.

-También eres una mujer de carácter excepcional…¡Maldición, que desperdicio! ¡Si yo fuera la Master de Saber, esta guerra seria pan comido!

Y comienza a tirarse de los pelos y revolcarse por los suelos en una escena impropia para una chica de su edad.

-¿Acaso insinúas que no soy digno de ella?

-¡Exactamente, cabeza hueca!

-Je je…. No sé cómo reaccionar a eso más que con una risilla falsa.

"Eso es algo que solo Yami tiene la costumbre de hacer. Aparte de ella nadie me había llamado así."

La coletas se reincorpora poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco la falda para limpiarse las pelusas que cogió al revolcarse por el suelo.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir.

-¿A dónde podría ser?... ¡No me digas que a la cama de un hotel!

Su cara se puso roja como un tomate hasta el punto que daba la impresión de que echaba humo. En un rápido movimiento me dio un buen Shinigami Chop en la frente al que ni siquiera me moleste en esquivar recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Me refiero al hombre que conoce todo acerca de la Guerra del Santo Grial!

"Puedo sentirlo, esta chica posee el mismo aire que desprendo yo. Esa manía incontrolable de querer meterse con otras personas por mero placer. Pero sin pasarse a llegar al punto de ser un abusón."

-Pues bien, tú marcas el rumbo. ¡Adelante Coletitas muéstrame a esa persona!

-¡No me llames así! ¡Llámame Tohsaka! O Rin si te parece mejor, pero solo puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando no estemos en público.

-Roger.

Salimos de la casa junto a Saber que ahora llevaba puesto una especie de poncho amarillo para cubrir su identidad. Continuamos avanzando por las calles de una ciudad de aspecto Japonés, hasta llegar a una especie de Iglesia.

"¿No sé por qué no me sorprende que el experto en el Santo Grial viva en una Iglesia?"

Saber se queda en la puerta del recinto mostrando una sensación de desagrado a la hora de mirar en dirección a la iglesia.

-Rin. ¿Por qué crees que saber no quiera venir con nosotros?

-Ella dijo que ya había estado en este periodo de tiempo… Así que tal vez paso algo entre ella y el falso sacerdote de aquí.

-¿¡Cuando fue que Saber dijo eso de haber estado antes en esta época!?

-Mientras estabas usando el escusado. Pero no le des mucha importancia.

"¿Y que querías que hiciera sí llevaba aguantándome por más de ocho horas?"

Entramos a la iglesia que desprende una sensación opuesta a la pureza y protección de la luz que se supone que debería de emanar. Para un humano o Mago normal no habría diferencia alguna, pero para alguien que a profundizado en el estudio del elemento luz, Canta demasiado.

-¿Qué tipo de sacerdote es éste?...Rin.

-Él solía ser un pupilo de mi padre. Después de que murió mi padre, él se volvió mi guardián. Eso lo hace tanto mi superior como discípulo, y mi segundo mentor.

-Así que un mago… Eso confirma algunas de mis sospechas.

-Así es. Él es, sin lugar a dudas, un falso sacerdote.

Abrimos la puerta que lleva al altar y ahí aparece un hombre que emite un hedor a maldad que tira para atrás. Dejando una biblia en la mesa y desviando su atención hacia nosotros.

"Nota mental. Enviar alguno de mis grimorios a vigilar a esta persona."

-Nunca has aceptado mis reiteradas invitaciones, y ahora, aquí estás, con un invitado inusual. ¿Puedo suponer que él es el séptimo? Rin.

Esa mirada vacía con esa sonrisa tan siniestra, no cabe duda de que este hombre esconde algo terrible. Y el silencio incomodo que se ha generado en la iglesia es prueba suficiente de ello. Tras unos segundos de tensión el sacerdote se presenta.

-Yo soy Kotomine Kirei. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, séptimo Master?

"No puedo evitarlo, esta sensación tan irrefrenable. Si no lo hago creo que voy a explotar…En fin lo hare y que sea lo que dios quiera."

-Mi nombre es… Digo mientras bajo la mirada y pongo una pose para generar expectación.

-¿Tu nombre es?

-¡JOHN ZEENA! Digo en voz en grito tan fuete que incluso genera eco. La expresión de la cara de Rin es nuevamente tan colorada como un tomate. Y al instante siguiente tenemos un nuevo Shinigami Chop en mi frente.

-¡Qué crees que haces en un momento como este! ¡Preséntate de forma correcta que esto no es un juego! (Técnicamente es un Eroge, por lo que sí. Es un juego)

Nuevamente se vuelve a hacer el silencio y esta vez me presento de forma adecuada.

-Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou.

-¿Emiya? Hum… Emiya Shirou, asumo que tú eres el Master de Saber, ¿Cierto?

-Noup. Yo soy el Master de Rin. -Shinigami Chop- Vale sí. Soy el máster de Saber, pero este asunto de la Guerra del Santo Grial no va conmigo.

-Ya veo. Esto es en serio, de hecho.

-Tendrás que empezar desde cero con él.

Dice Rin mientras me escrutina completamente con la mano en alto para enviar otro Shinigami Chop en caso de que vuelva a hacer otra de las mías.

-Emiya Shirou. El estatus de Master no se le puede ceder a otro, y una vez conferido, no es algo que se pueda abandonar.

"Lo primero es una obvia mentira puesto que mi afiliación con la luz me permite detectar mentiras. Pero en lo segundo parece que lleva razón o al menos cree que es verdad."

-Ser un Master es un juicio que sufres por haber sido elegido. Hasta que ganes el Grial, no serás liberado de ese sufrimiento. El ritual se llama Guerra del santo Grial. Sabes algo acerca de él.

-Una estupidez donde siete magos se matan los unos a los otros por una tontería como un deseo. ¿Verdad?

-Es un ritual que selecciona al que es digno de poseer el Grial.

-Pero supongo que no refieres al grial genuino. ¿Me equivoco?

"Al fin y al cabo el verdadero pertenece a una de las más altas categorías del archivo de Lumen Histoire. El cual solo puede ser accedido por medio de un Archmage de esa afinidad. Lo que se reduciría solo a mí persona, de no ser porque yo no pertenezco a este mundo."

-De hecho el grial que aparece en esta ciudad es el artículo genuino. Como prueba, tienes el más que evidente milagro de la aparición de los Servants. Un santo grial capaz de esto, sin duda puede otorgarle poder ilimitado a su poseedor.

"Dudo que considerar a algo tan simple como una invocación pueda pasar por el termino de milagro. Teniendo en cuenta magias tan poderosas como mi luz del destierro que ha sido capaz de reestructurar esta realidad para introducirme en ella sin provocar ninguna clase de paradoja."

-Frente a tal hecho, la "Autenticidad" del artículo es irrelevante.

-Entonces es una lucha por algo tan trivial. Menudo chasco.

-Todo este ritual va según la voluntad del propio Grial, siendo que todo esto es el trabajo del mismo Grial. Selecciona a su único y verdadero propietario al tener una batalla entre Masters para ganarlo. Eso es la guerra del santo grial.

"Ya podían dejarse de tantas tonterías y profundizar más en el estudio de la magia. Si el consejo de las dieciocho alas se enterara de que en este mundo creen que un ritual con consciencia propia, les puede conceder cualquier deseo… Seguramente mandarían a alguien para que destruyera el ritual desde su raíz."

-Entiendo la idea básica… Pero estoy en contra de la idea de matar a otro Master.

-Espera. Interrumpe Rin.

-No tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros, Emiya-kun.

-¡Es una pelea a muerte! Interrumpe Kirei con un tono que denota que cree fervientemente en ello.

-¡Silencio, Kirei! Escucha, el santo Grial es un objeto espiritual. Si es intangible, no podemos tocarlo. ¿Ves la implicación?

"Claro que la veo. La magia en este mundo está muy por debajo de la nuestra. Un simple encantamiento y ¡bingo! Puedes aporrear a un fantasma."

-En efecto. El punto de la Guerra es acabar con los servants de los otros masters. Por lo que no hay una regla que indique que tienes que matar a los otros Masters.

-Emiya Shirou, si puedo preguntar… ¿Crees que podrías derrotar a tu servant?

"Claro que sí. Un poco de mi magia y adiós Saber. Aunque supongo que para un mago inexperto sería complicado."

-Un Servant es difícil de vencer, incluso para otro Servant. Entonces ¿Qué puedes hacer? La respuesta es simple, ¿No es así? Sin importar qué tan poderoso sea el Servant, si su Master es asesinado, el Servant se desvanece junto con su master. En cuyo caso…

-Muerto el perro adiós rabia.

-Una forma extraña pero a la vez acertada de verlo.

-¿Y si matas al Servant? Solo los Servants pueden tocar el grial, ¿No? Lo que lo dejaría como un mago inútil.

-No, mientras sus sellos de comando existan, también lo hacen sus derechos como Master. Por lo que, di hubiera un Servant que hubiera perdido a su master y no tuviera a donde ir, todavía tendría una oportunidad de unirse a la batalla. Es por ello que los Masters matan a otros Masters.

-Y si decidiera gastar mis sellos de comando. ¿Qué me pasaría en esa situación?

-Espera eso es…Interrumpe Rin como si pensara que fuera a hacer una estupidez nuevamente.

-En ese caso tus derechos de Master se perderían. Aunque no puedo imaginar a un Magus haciéndolo. Si hubiera tal Magus, sería peor que un novato; Simplemente un cobarde.

-O todo un profesional capaz de matarlos a todos sin necesidad de un Servant.

-Shinigami chop-

-Te has convencido. Si deseas renunciar que así sea Emiya Shirou. Simplemente usa tus Sellos de comando y rompe tu pacto con Saber. Si lo haces, yo garantizaría tu seguridad hasta que termine la guerra del santo grial.

-¿Por qué tendrías que garantizar mi seguridad? "Debilucho"

-Porque fui enviado aquí para supervisar el ciclo de la actual Guerra del Santo Grial. Salvaguardar a los que ya no son Masters es uno de los deberes del Supervisor.

-¿Ciclo? ¿Acaso este ritual ha ocurrido más veces?

-Esta es la quinta. La anterior fue hace diez años, haciendo de este ciclo el más corto hasta ahora.

-Hay madre que ya han hecho esta estupidez cuatro veces. "¿Acaso piensan hacer de esto algo como el Gran Hermano de Telecinco?"

-Cada vez, la guerra del santo Grial se ha vuelto más y más brutal. Impulsados por sus deseos, los Masters han participado en masacres indiscriminadas.

-¿Y esto no acaba una vez alguien consigue el grial?

-No. Simplemente volvería a continuar el ciclo.

-Pues no tengo ninguna intención de ganar.

-Entonces no te interesa lo que haga el poseedor del Grial, ¿Incluso si un desastre es el resultado?

-Un desastre eh… "Yami se cargó una isla entera con tódos sus habitantes por lo que no soy quien para juzgar."

-Si no tienes ninguna razón para pelear, bien. ¿Entonces no te interesa saber lo que paso hace diez años?

-En lo absoluto. Digo mientras sacudo la mano y pongo una cara que denota pereza. Pero el sacerdote parece querer contar la historia con o sin mi aprobación.

-Al final de la anterior guerra del grial, un master indigno toco el grial.

"¿No que los únicos que podían tocarlo eran los Servant?"

-No sé lo que ese Master deseó. Sólo podemos ver las consecuencias de la catástrofe resultante.

-Pos bale.

-¿No te importa que eso provocara el incendio en el distrito de Shinto, cuya causa sigue siendo desconocida, fuera resultado de la Guerra del Santo Grial?

En realidad me la trae floja. Peores cosas he visto en los informativos y nadie se inmuta por ello.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si decides o no participar en la Guerra del santo Grial, decídelo aquí, Emiya Shirou.

-He perdido suficiente tiempo por hoy, por lo que simplemente me retirare a meditar.

Y salgo de la iglesia acompañado por Rin. Para ser detenido por las palabras de Kirei.

-Alégrate joven. Al menos, tu deseo se hará realidad. Al fin y al cabo un héroe de la justicia tiene que tener un mal al que derrotar.

"Definitivamente este tipo es gilipollas."

Me retiro hasta la verja donde esperaba Saber tras ignorarlo como a un insecto.

-Shirou, ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Pregunta Saber.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-He decido que peleare como un verdadero mago. ¿Me considerarías como un Master digno, Saber?

-Mi consentimiento es irrelevante. Desde el principio, tú has sido mi Master. ¿No juré que mi cuerpo sería tu espada?

"A pesar de que no recuerdo haber hecho una invocación"

-Cierto, en ese caso… Seré tu Master… Cuento contigo, Saber. Le estrecho la mano. Pero se queda inmóvil sin hacer ademan de tomarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Es inadecuado estrechar nuestras manos?

-No es eso. No me lo esperaba, así que me sorprendió. Y me estrecha su mano firmando nuestro acuerdo. Mientras los sellos de comando estén en tu cuerpo, serviré como tu espada.

Razón de más para no gastarlos de forma inútil. Y con el voto de lealtad renovado empezamos a recorrer el camino de vuelta saliendo al lado del cementerio de la iglesia cuando…

-¿Tohsaka?

-No te ofendas, pero ve a casa por tu cuenta. Te traje aquí porque todavía no eras mi enemigo oficialmente. Pero ahora eres un Master más, Emiya-kun.

-¿Por qué tendría que pelear contigo, Tohsaka?

-Sabía que dirías eso… ¿No sé para qué me moleste en traerte aquí?

-Rin…

El Servant de color rojo perteneciente a Rin se manifiesta apareciendo desde su forma espiritual. Aunque yo ya sabía que estaba ahí por culpa de mi sentido superdesarrollado de percepción mágica que no depende de la vista.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si se presenta un enemigo fácil de vencer, entonces debemos hacerlo.

-No tienes que decirme eso.

-Si estás de acuerdo, entonces actúa. O qué. ¿Te apiadaras de ese chico de nuevo?

"Irónico cuando piensas que si no fuera por mi ahora mismo estarían cortados en trocitos por la espada de Saber"

-No me digas que en realidad estás…-P-Por supuesto que no!... Es solo que…Se lo piensa un poco mientras esta colorada como una fresa. –Se lo debo, ¿sabes? Y hasta que no se lo devuelva, no podre pelear con mi consciencia limpia.

"¿Así que esta chica estaba enamorada de Emiya? Que graciosa con ese rol de Tsundere."

-Otra vez complicando las cosas. En ese caso, llámame cuando le hayas pagado esa deuda.

Parece que comprende que he gastado mi sello de comando para detener a Saber, por lo que se siente en deuda. Y es por eso que ahora me está ayudando, para sentirse a gusto.

-Eres una buena persona, ¿No es así?

-¡Los halagos no van a hacer que te tome con calma!

-Lo sé. Pero no me gustaría tener que pelear contigo. Eres bastante mona ¿Sabes?

Tras escuchar eso otra vez se pone roja y comienza a expulsar humo. Pero meterme con ella es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Bueno…¡Nos vemos!

Y estaba por ir hacia mi casa cuando Saber se gira y descubre a dos nuevos invitados.

-Entonces, ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

Pregunta una niña de pelo plateado y ojos escarlata con un abrigo de color morado adornado con un sombrero del mismo color. La chica en si no es lo que importa, sino la enorme montaña de músculos de color negro que es su acompañante. Que además de dar una impresión aterradora de por sí, su enorme hacha de piedra no ayuda a mejorar su imagen.

-¡¿Berserquer?! Exclama Rin con un tono de asombro.

"Parece que llego la hora de las tortas"


	3. 3-3 ¡¿Mueble!

**_Capítulo 3: ¡¿Mueble?!_**

-Buenas noches Oni-sama. Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos así.

"La verdad es que se trata de la primera, pero cualquiera selo dice teniendo en cuenta a quien lleva de carabina."

Se acerca lentamente unos cinco pasos y se levanta un poco el vestido al tiempo que hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantada de conocerte, Rin. Soy Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. Conoces el apellido Einzbern, ¿cierto?

-Einzbern…

"Pues se llama igual que uno de mis grimorios, si nos ponemos a pelear dejare que salga a divertirse un poco"

Puedo sentir como Tohsaka concentra mana en sus ojos, y al parecer a descubierto algo interesante.

-Estoy sorprendida. En términos de habilidad pura, esa cosa supera a Saber.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Una mide metro cincuenta y el otro tres metros."

-Ese Servant podría enfrentar a los otros seis solo. Añade el servant rojo.

-Lo que significa que éste no es un oponente que podamos derrotar con fuerza bruta, ¿Eh? Archer, tendrás que utilizar los métodos normales de tu clase… Tche. Chasquea la lengua mientras tiene una cara de preocupación.

"AL parecer está hablando telepáticamente con Archer"

-Somos tres. Por lo menos, seremos capaces de retrasarlo. Emiya-kun… Es tu decisión si huyes o te quedas a pelear. Pero si puedes, trata de huir.

"Como si pudiera. Si no hago algo perderé a una rubia y a una tsundere"

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Entonces ¿puedo comenzar ya?

-…

-…

-…

-De acuerdo, los mataré ahora. Ve por ellos Berserker.

El gigante negro brilla con un aura roja y parece dispuesto a saltar a masacrarnos de forma inmediata. Lo que hace que ahora no tenga reparos en emplear mis habilidades de forma libre. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada pega un enorme salto y parece estar enfocándose en golpearme.

-¿Shiro retrocede?

Y antes de que el gigante negro aterrizara una lluvia de flechas lo interceptan estallando con una explosión.

"¡Esta es la oportunidad!"

-¡Modo Magus activar!

Mi ropa es desintegrada y sobrescrita por un enorme abrigo con cola de color negro con las mangas cortas, un par de guantes de color negro, una camisa de color morado oscuro y unos pantalones grises con cadenas en las cuales están colgados tres de mis grimorios. El aura alrededor de mi cuerpo se vuelve más notable dejando que una pequeña parte de mi mana se segregara hacia el exterior.

-¿Emiya-kun que fue eso que…? ¡No puede ser! ¿No funciono?

Rin estaba por preguntarme por mi cambio de vestuario, pero fue interrumpida por el coloso que apareció de entre las llamas de la explosión sin ningún rasguño. Y pego un enorme salto con el objetivo de aplastarme.

"En esta forma puedo responder a algo así como sí nada"

-¡Emiya-kun! Grita Rin

Estaba esperando a que llegara hasta mi rango para contraatacar, pero para mi sorpresa fue repelido por Saber. La cual paro su golpe con la espada y de un revés mando una onda de energía tan fuerte que mando a volar al coloso por los aires.

"Al parecer viendo lo entusiasmada que esta dejare que lidie un poco con él. Por otra parte…"

-Ilia, sal y adopta tu forma humana. Hay asuntos que debemos tratar.

[Roger, My Lord]

El pequeño libro azul que tenía atado a una de las cadenas de mi pantalón comienza a brillar fuertemente con una luz azulada, que rápidamente se expande y toma forma humanoide.

Cuando la luz se desvanece aparece una joven con unas proporciones con buenas curvas y pelo largo grisáceo como la ceniza, recogida por una cinta para el pelo negra. Su vestuario incluye un mini vestido de mangas largas color negro con una capa con detalles en blanco atada por unos lazos rojos. Medias largas también negras y unos zapatos de color gris oscuro. Su altura es de metro cincuenta y siete.

-¿¡Quién demonios es esa chica Emiya-kun?!

-Es Ilia y no es una chica, sino un grimorio. Puedes pensar en ella como en una especie de mueble.

-…

El shock es demasiado grande para su cerebro, y si además le sumamos el espectáculo que están dando Saber contra Berserker, no la puedo culpar por reaccionar así. Destellos y chispas saltando por todos lados debido a la enorme velocidad a la que intercambian golpes. Saber se mueve de forma excelente pero… Me impresiona más como esa montaña de músculos puede hacer esos movimientos tan agiles, que ni una bailarina de claque.

Saber retrocede para esquivar una embestida directa del arma del gigante.

-Es fuerte. Exclama Saber, que a pesar de hacer todos esos movimientos no desprende ningún rastro de agotamiento.

Nuevamente Saber se lanza al ataque e intercambia una serie de golpes intentado destruir la postura del coloso. Tras unos segundos Saber aprovecha que el coloso enterrara su hacha en el suelo para saltar sobre ella y lanzar un golpe derecho hacia su cuello.

-¡Lo tiene! Exclama rin haciendo un gesto de victoria, como si se hubiese olvidado de Ilia.

Pero el coloso simplemente soltó su espada y se limitó a atacar con su cuerpo, lanzando patadas y puñetazos.

-Es demasiado ágil. ¡¿Cómo es que esa cosa califica como Berserker?!

-Esto… ¿Necesitas que haga algo aparte de mirar ese combate My Lord?

Se queja Ilia al no saber qué hacer.

-Perdóname Ilia. ¿Podrías intentar parar a ese monstruo con uno de tus sellos?

-Yes my Lord.

Ilia comienza a activar su magia creando un círculo mágico en frente de sus manos, y otro que aparece justo debajo de Berserk atrapándole en una enorme caja negra debido a su tamaño de más de tres metros.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso Emiya? ¡¿No se supone que eres una mago novato e inexperto?

-Nunca dije eso, además de que esa idea fue sacada de tus suposiciones.

Se podía oír los golpes de Berserk intentando romper la barrera de Ilia, mas eso es inútil ya que el poder de Ilia es capaz de confinar incluso a un Dios durante una semana.

-Master acaso es esta alguna clase de apoyo por tu parte. De repente puedo sentir como si mi mana se recargase fácilmente. Dice Saber mientras regresa a nuestro lado.

-¡Que le has hecho a mi Berserk! ¡Libéralo ahora mismo! Protesta Illya como si fuera una niña pequeña, que de hecho parece serlo.

"Bueno con esto ahora está todo bajo control, esa caja solo puede ser destruida desde el exterior, por lo que no debo de preocuparme de que pase nada ma…"

-Archer, brinda apoyo. Interrumpe Rin rompiendo todas mis ilusiones.

Una flecha atraviesa toda la ciudad cual estrella fugaz y revienta en mil pedazos la caja que había creado Ilia liberando a la bestia una vez más. Que nuevamente aparece sin el menor rasguño.

-Arigatou Rin-san por liberar a mi Berserk.

-¡¿Por qué narices has tenido que hacer eso Rin?!

[Supongo que tu nueva compañera es retrasada, My Lord. Sugiero que la eduques adecuadamente para que no vuelva a hacer esa clase de estupideces]

Me contacta Ilia vía telepática mientras mantiene su sonrisa adorable que parece no romper un plato.

-¿A-Acaso no se supone que eso era para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que Archer pudiera atacar?

-Esa barrera era capaz de contener a esa vestía ahí por más de una semana sin mostrar ningún signo de debilitamiento. Su único defecto es que es vulnerable a ataques provenientes desde el exterior. Justamente como la flecha de tu Archer.

Y antes de que Rin pudiera responder Saber se vuelve a lanzar para contener a Berserk con su espada invisible, pero esta vez es mandada a volar por un golpe del hacha del coloso que acababa de recuperar. Y para hacerlo peor el golpe no acabo ahí pues el gigante se lanzó a la persecución, lanzando otro revés que mando a saber hacia el suelo formando un pequeño cráter. Pero Saber resiste espada en alto bloqueando ataque tras ataque.

-Ilia sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¿Podrías crear una barrera dimensional que encierre todo esta área?

-Consígueme un minuto y la tendré lista.

-¿Esa chica puede crear barreras dimensionales?

-Por supuesto que sí. No es por nada que es uno de mis grimorios favoritos.

Ahora solo queda conseguir más tiempo, pero saber parece estar empezando a tener problemas.

-Hora de acabar con esto. Aplástala, Berserker.

-Como si te fuera a dejar. Sora adopta la forma de espada de luz.

[Siempre haces lo mismo, solo me empleas para apalear. Podrías tratarme mejor, de la misma forma que lo haces con Ilia. Pero esta bien]

Sora o como es mejor conocido "Astil Manuscript" es un grimorio increíblemente poderoso que al igual que Ilia cobro consciencia propia. Su poder es tal que puede reconstruir un mundo entero en otra dimensión. Su poder ofensivo está en una escala completamente superior al de Ilia. Por lo que normalmente es mi elección para labores de ataque.

El grimorio comienza a brillar tomando el aspecto de una enorme espada blanca hueca, que rápidamente es rellenada por mi poder extendiéndose hasta alcanzar el metro setenta de longitud.

Con un rápido movimiento envió una onda de choque recubierta de mana a una velocidad superior a la que se mueven los Servant. Teniendo en cuenta lo duro que parecía ese coloso oscuro no me reprimí nada, por lo que os podéis imaginar mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi onda destinada a repeler, literalmente volatilizo toda la parte superior del cuerpo del coloso dejando solo las piernas intactas.

-Sora…Te has pasado un poco.

-¡Berserker! Grita Illya de forma desconsolada a la vez que asustada.

[Noup, el que se ha pasado eres tú]

[Concuerdo con mi hermana. Creo que ha puesto demasiada fuerza en su golpe My Lord]

-Shirou… ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? Pregunta Saber que al parecer parecía desconocer la procedencia de ese ataque, pero al ver mi enorme espada de luz simplemente fueron innecesarias las explicaciones.

-¡Emiya-kun, se supone que un Magus no puede matar a un Servant! ¡Y mucho menos a "ese" Servant que vale por seis!

-Pues el menda lo ha hecho. Y sí, soy un magus.

Tanto Saber cómo Archer y Rin se encontraban en un estado de confusión mental, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto Ilia se estaba descojonando y su homónima estaba medio llorando haciendo un buen contraste.

-Entonces supongo que esto ya se acabó. Ilia cancela el proceso de creación de barrera dimensional.

Y antes lo digo, antes pasa algo extraño. De los pies del coloso aparece una masa rojiza que en cuestión de segundos crece y se expande hasta volver a conformar al coloso.

"¡¿Pero qué cojones?!"

-¡A-HA vuelto!

-Resucitación, ese debe de ser su Noble phantasm. Comenta Saber poniéndose a la defensiva.

[He analizado su hechizo y composición. Por el tipo de rastro, se trata de los doce trabajos de Hércules. Por lo tanto a ese bicho le quedan otras once vidas extra. ¿Quieres que volvamos a matarle otras doce veces?]

-¡No me jodas Sora! ¡Esa bestia tiene otras once vidas! ¿Por qué narices tenemos que enfrentar a Hércules?

-¡No le grites a mi hermanita que no tiene la culpa! Dice Ilia en alto sin emplear su telepatía.

Y mientras nosotros estábamos discutiendo a Illya le entro el cague por lo que ordeno a Berserk retirarse.

-He cambiado de parecer sobre ti, Oni-chan. Esa espada tuya es impresionante al igual que esa otra chica. Con eso basta. Vuelve a mí, Berserker. Esperaba deshacerme de las cosas aburridas primero, pero mis planes han cambiado.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas huyendo? Se apresura a añadir Rin con un aire que demostraba superioridad, que no pega nada con el aire de derrota que emanaba al principio.

-Sí, cambié de parecer. Saber no me importa, pero su espada y esa chica han despertado mi interés. Así que dejaré que vivan un poco más. Bueno bye-bye. Juguemos de nuevo en otra ocasión, Onii-chan.

Y desaparecen en la niebla sin dejar rastro. Seguramente deseando que jamás volviera a colocar mi espada en su contra.

-Master. Gracias por salvarme de eso, ¿Pero te importaría decirme como lo has hecho? Además… ¿Qué es esa espada?

-Todo a su tiempo Saber. De momento volvamos a casa.

Parece que Saber acepa mi invitación y comenzamos a retirarnos junto con Rin, que al parecer parecía haberse reincorporado al grupo.

-¿No qué? "No te ofendas, pero ve a casa por tu cuenta. Te traje aquí porque todavía no eras mi enemigo oficialmente. Pero ahora eres un Master más, Emiya-kun" Digo en un tono un tanto molesto intentando imitar su forma de hablar.

-¡E-Eso era antes de deberte otro favor! Además de que si no hubiera sido por mí Berserker estaría imprisionado en la barrera de tu… ¿Cómo era? ¿Mueble…?

-En realidad mi nombre es Ilia. Se queja mi grimorio.

-Illya... ¿Cómo esa chica?

-No. Es I-l-i-a, no I-l-l-y-a ¡Analfabeta!

Y así continuaron discutiendo mientras regresábamos a la casa de Emiya Shirou. Mientras que cierto Arquero estaba atascado encima de la azotea de un edificio, sin poder bajar por culpa de cierto sello de comando que lo obligaba a obedecer todas las ordenes de su Master. Y como esta le había dicho "Súbete a un sitio alto y bríndanos apoyo hasta que diga lo contrario." No podía bajar de ahí... Además de haber perdido su motivación para luchar en esta guerra al desaparecer su objetivo.

De vuelta en la casa de Emiya, había vuelto de mi modo Magus pero había conservado a mis grimorios conmigo, teniendo a Ilia en su forma humana y a Sora en su forma de grimorio (libro).

-Ejem… Comencemos con las explicaciones desde el principio. ¿Desde cuando eres un magus Emiya-kun?

-Desde ara cosa de unos quince años, empecé a practicar la magia con solo cuatro años.

-¿Y cómo es que en todo este tiempo nadie noto nada raro? Quiero decir. No hay muchos magus por ahí que puedan volar por los aires a Berserker. Además de que a pesar de haber pasado varias veces a tu lado jamás note nada.

-Sora, adopta tu forma humana y explica la situación.

A diferencia de Ilia, Sora puede adoptar ambas formas de forma simultánea. Por lo que en vez de una escena de transformación simplemente apareció de la nada de forma similar a la que lo haría un Servant.

Su forma humana es la de una chica pequeña con el pelo largo de color ceniza adornado por un lazo negro colocado justo encima de su cabeza. Su atuendo consiste en una camisa sin mangas, ya que las mangas van por separado, un collar con una cadena colgando, falda corta de color violeta y medias negras acabando en unas botas de color negro. Su apariencia es la de una niña de doce años que solo levanta metro cuarenta y cinco del suelo. Pero no hay que dejarse engañar ya que es el grimorio más poderoso que tengo.

Saber parecía emocionada al ver la forma humana del grimorio que se transformó en la espada capaz de fulminar a Berserker de un solo golpe, sin siquiera hacer contacto directo. Mientras que Tohsaka se encontraba más bien desbordada.

-En primer lugar mi nombre es Astil Manuscript, pero prefiero que me llamen Sora. Y antes de que digáis nada sí, me gusta el estilo de gotic lolita ya que soy un grimorio.

-Emiya… ¿Dónde conseguiste estos grimorios? Dice Rin en un tono un tanto amenazante.

-Si quieres saberlo será mejor que cierres la boca y escuches lo que tengo que decir señorita tsundere.

Rin parece un poco molesta por los comentarios de ya sea Sora o Ilia, pero como me hace gracia prefiero dejar que la cosa siga así.

-Ejem… En primer lugar comencemos por dejar esto claro. Tanto Shirou como nosotras no pertenecíamos a este mundo en un primer lugar, por lo tanto es imposible que supieras de nuestra existencia hasta hace unos instantes.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! Llevo viendo a Emiya-kun desde hace muchos años, por lo que eso que dices suena un tanto imposible. ¡Gri-mo-ri-o-kun!

-Y es cierto. Pero el Emiya del que hablas y el que tienes ahora presente no son la misma persona. Por culpa del malfuncionamiento de un hechizo a gran escala contenido en otro grimorio… Mi señor fue alcanzado directamente por una magia especial que intercambio su lugar e identidad con otra persona de un mundo paralelo. Siendo en este caso el chico llamado Emiya Shirou. Pero para que no hubiera un cambio drástico de causalidad en ambos mundos, una labor de recomposición del mundo fue necesaria. Haciendo que los recuerdos de la persona conocida como Shirou de este mundo fueran sobrescritos por los de mi señor. ¿Comienzas a captar la idea? ¡Tsun-de-re-chan!

-Una taumaturgia tan complicada no sería posible. ¡Ni siquiera la segunda magia de Zelrech podría hacer eso! ¡Y mucho menos con algo tan grande que dejaría a esta Guerra del Santo Grial como si no fuera nada!

-No sé qué te refieres con taumaturgia, pero tal magia es más que posible. Yo misma sin ir más lejos soy producto de una magia muy superior, además de que sí me lo pidiera mi señor, crear un mundo entero de la nada no sería nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿Estas bromeando verdad?!

-Los grimorios a diferencia de los humanos no podemos mentir. Por lo que tienes que tener por seguro que cualquier cosa que salga por nuestras bocas es cien por cien real.

Saber se acerca hasta mí y me susurra al oído

-¿Eso que dice la señorita Sora es cierto?

-Así es. Un grimorio es como una especie de libro, por lo tanto su información siempre es la misma, y como comprenderás un libro no va a modificar su propia información ya que no puede hacerlo por sí misma.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a lo de que tú no eres Emiya Shirou.

-Es tal y como dice Sora, ahora mismo yo soy Emiya Shirou. El mismo que hizo el contrato contigo, pero a la vez no soy el mismo Shirou que conoció Rin. Por lo que por mi parte no tienes nada que preocuparte Saber.

Con Saber convencida de mis palabras podemos volver a la discusión de Grimorio vs Magus.

-Dejando a un lado lo de esa especie de intercambio, ¿Cómo es que conocisteis a Emiya? No creo que la gente por muy otro mundo que sea pueda encontrarse con tales cosas así como así.

-Así es, la existencia de un grimorio es algo que no se ve todos los días. Las probabilidades de encontrarse con uno serían de una entre cien millones. Y aun así las posibilidades de reconocerlo serían también muy bajas. Pero en el caso de mi señor es un tanto diferente, ya que él no encuentra grimorios, él simplemente los crea. Yo por ejemplo tengo una edad de siete años, mientras que mi hermana mayor Ilia posee diez. Siendo que Ilia es el primer grimorio que creó, a la vez que el favorito de mi señor.

-¿¡Bromeas?! ¡Eso querría decir que en orden para crearos, el debería de ser capaz de emplear ese mismo tipo de magias tan fuertes!

-Es por eso que estamos tan orgullosas de ser sus grimorios. Uno no puede esperar llegar a conocer a un Arcwizard tan joven y talentoso. Con sus dieciocho años ya era el profesor principal de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas mágicas.

-¡Eso podrías habértelo guardado para ti Sora! No me gusta revelar mi verdadero potencial.

-Esa reacción de Emiya lo confirma todo… Toda esta charla va cien por cien en serio. Además de que eso explicaría el motivo por el que pudo volar por los aires a un Servant. Y yo que te tenía por un novato… je je je

"Oh no, la cordura mental de Tohsaka está cayendo por los suelos a este paso va a…"

Demasiado tarde. Tohsaka Rin se ha desmallado al intentar procesar tanta información. Por el momento la dejare un rato ahí mientras acabo con esta reunión y después la meteré en la cama/futón.

-¿Algo más que añadir Saber antes de dar por concluida esta reunión estratégica?

-No tengo nada más que decir, aparte de una pequeña disculpa por haberte insultado antes al dudar de ti.

-En ese caso supongo que disculpas aceptadas.

Me vuelvo para dirigirme hacia el grupo de hermanas grimorio para darles sus órdenes.

-Sora, encárgate de analizar profundamente el sistema empleado por el Santo Grial. Mientras tanto tú encárgate de explorar la ciudad y buscar cualquier clase de anomalía Ilia.

Ambos grimorios parten a completar sus respectivos roles mientras yo por otro lado me dedico a buscar una habitación en la que dormir.


	4. 3-5 Caster vs Astil Manuscript

Capítulo 4: Caster vs Astil Manuscript.

-Punto de vista de Sora-

-Este Master mío tendría que tratarme con un poco más de delicadeza, ¿Por qué ha tenido que mandarme a analizar un ritual primitivo tan confuso? Ya sé que es porque confía mucho en mis habilidades de análisis; pero eso no debería de ser excusa para mandarme a trabajar mientras él disfruta durmiendo tranquilamente.

Volé sobre la ciudad iluminada bajo la luz de cientos de farolas y carteles de neón, en busca de núcleos mágicos conectados a este ritual. En primer lugar hay que tener encuentra que en esta ciudad existe un punto de encuentro entre las líneas de ley, lo que la hace ideal para poder sustentar un ritual a gran escala sin preocuparse por la cantidad de maná requerida.

-Proceso 1: Completado, identificación de los preparativos para el ritual. Inicializando con el segundo proceso.

Al parecer ese objeto conocido como Santo Grial precisa de un recipiente en el cual manifestarse, en orden de obtener una existencia coherente en este mundo. Por el rastro residual que desprende, puedo saber que actualmente existen dos recipientes habitando en esta ciudad.

-Supongo que ya que mi máster solo me ha enviado a investigar, no debería de tratar de obtener los recipientes. En fin, siempre puedo crear uno adicional mediante mi alquimia.

Sigo volando por la ciudad recolectando toda clase de residuos de anteriores guerras celebradas en esta zona, ya que la memoria espaciotemporal que dejaron todavía es palpable para mis habilidades.

-Los Servant son otra parte indispensable para el ritual, puesto que sus almas y energía constituyen la sangre del grial. Son siete y están divididos en clases. El que esta con mi señor pertenece a la clase Saber.

\- Los Saber son poderosos guerreros de combate a melee con excepcionales habilidades con la espada, con una bonificación en todas sus capacidades físicas, pero no llegan al nivel de refuerzo de Ilia Onee-sama. Poseen dos habilidades características de su clase que son Montura: Les permite adaptarse a cualquier clase de vehículo pudiendo hacer toda clase de maniobras, y Resistencia Mágica de lo que parece ser alto nivel. Aunque en contra de ataques masivos como los de un paladín o un Arcwizard no tiene nada que hacer.

-Lancer: Parecidos a los Saber pero más enfocados en la velocidad, lo típicos que emplean la estrategia de golpear y escapar, una suerte terrible y como su única habilidad resistencia mágica.

-Archer: Con poderosos Noble Phantasm, son perfectos para labores de exploración y reconocimiento. Su estrategia se basa en el combate a distancia. Su habilidad es Resistencia Mágica y Acción Independiente, la cual les permite mantenerse por un tiempo en el mundo sin la necesidad de tener un master proveyéndoles de maná.

-Los demás Raider, Caster y Assassin parecen ser un tanto inferiores en habilidades y bonificaciones, teniendo eso en cuenta el que peor lo lleva tiene que ser Caster, con su magia siendo negada por la mayoría de clases.

-Y por último esta ese monstruo de Berserker, con sus habilidades mejoradas enormemente a costa de perder su cordura.

-Proceso 2: Completado, terminado de analizar el funcionamiento básico del ritual.

Ahora solo queda el último proceso, localizar los puntos donde el Grial manifestara su forma física. Hay uno en el sótano de una casa y el otro se encuentra en el templo que hay en esa montaña. Supongo que lo más lógico sería apostar por el templo ya que todavía es de noche e interrumpir en una casa no se siente muy correcto.

Intento llegar al templo volando, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar choque de lleno con una barrera.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué hace una barrera natural aquí?

Analizando composición mágica: Barrera de protección garantizada por una deidad Local. Solo se permite la entrada al templo por la puerta principal.

-No hay de otra, entraré por la puerta principal.

Asciendo por los escalones que llevan al templo pasando por varias puertas Tori. Y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta principal, un hombre con aspecto de samurái con una enorme catana aparece desde detrás de una columna.

-¿Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí? ¿Qué se le ha perdido a una jovencita como tú por estos lares?

No hay duda se trata de un Servant, concretamente de Assassin. Pero comienzo a tener sueño por lo que acabare con esto rápidamente y regresare para tomarme un merecido descanso.

-Hagamos esto de una forma rápida. O me dejas pasar… O simplemente te hago a un lado. ¿Qué eliges?

-No siento que seas un Servant, pero mis instintos me dicen que de hecho tampoco eres humana. Por tanto me temo que no puedo permitirte pasar de este punto.

-Bien, ¿Así que vas por la opción B? Ni modo.

Chasqueo los dedos y el Servant es atado por una enorme cantidad de cadenas de color azul que lo deja completamente incapaz de hacer nada. Me acerco hasta él y le pincho con un palo en la cara.

-Ves, Es por eso que habría sido mejor que me hubieras dejado pasar así como así.

Naturalmente que tampoco puede responder por estar amordazado por mis cadenas, por lo que simplemente le dejo en el sitio y me adentro en el interior del templo.

-Creo que desde aquí será suficientemente cerca como para realizar el análisis.

Me disponía a comenzar con mi trabajo cuando tres haces de luz cargados de mana se precipitan sobre mí, solo para encontrarse con mis barreras mágicas que pueden perfectamente con ataques de ese grado.

-¿Te parece de recibo atacar a una jovencita que está haciendo un recado sin la intención de molestar a nadie?

-Una jovencita normal no sería capaz de negar mis ataques. ¿Quién eres? No, mejor dicho ¿qué eres tú?

-No necesitas saberlo, solo limítate a ignorarme un rato hasta que acabe con lo mío y me marchare por donde he venido. ¿No te parece un buen trato?

La persona que me lanzo esos haces de luz se muestra apareciendo en el cielo volando con su abrigo, el cual al estirar las mangas crea la sensación de ver las alas de una mariposa, una mariposa violeta mortal. En unos segundos el cielo se llena de formaciones mágicas que comienzan a apuntar hacia mí, disparando con todo su arsenal sin reservarse nada.

Ni siquiera me muevo un milímetro e intercepto todos sus ataques con mi barrera, que ni siquiera se ve forzada dando a entender el por qué Caster es la clase más débil.

-Podemos seguir así toda la noche hasta que agotes tus reservas de maná, que por lo visto parecen ser escasas. ¿Acaso tu master no te da bien de comer?

-¡Lamentaras haberte burlado de mi master jovencita!

Sus formaciones mágicas cambian y en el suelo aparecen una serie de criaturas formadas de huesos. Así que por lo visto ha pensado que si no puede vencerme con magia, un buen golpe hará la labor.

-Ahhhhha… ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? Puedo librarme de esas cosas de una forma tan fácil como esta. Intercalo mis palabras con un bostezo y chasqueo los dedos.

-¿Q-Qué demonios?

A mí alrededor aparecen cinco círculos mágicos con forma de cruz de color azul adornados con frases escritas en latín. Con el nivel de fuerza de esos esqueletos algo como esto es más que suficiente.

Enormes rayos de mana azulado salen disparados a gran velocidad reduciendo sus soldados de hueso a meras cenizas.

-¡Maldita! ¡No oses menospreciar a un mago de tanto calibre como yo!

Caster desaparece en el aire como si se hubiese teletransportado, y automáticamente reaparece en mi espalda con una daga en forma de rayo de color arcoíris.

-¡Rule Breaker!

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarme simplemente me teletransporto a otro lado mientras hago ver como si me estuviera durmiendo de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que no podría notar que tu intención era buscar mi espalda? Pobre brujita desdichada.

-¡Argggg! ¡Te matare! ¡Juro que te matare y te descuartizaré!

-En ese caso… ¿Qué tal si paso un poco a la ofensiva?

Chasqueo los dedos y destruyo la habilidad de clase de Caster, Territorio Mágico, sellando así su teletransporte al igual que otras muchas magias que podría resultar un incordio a la larga.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?!

-Perdona… Pero me he cansado de perder el tiempo. ¡Hasta otra !

Concentro mis cinco rayos sobre Caster dejándola fuera de combate, ya que mi señor no me lo ha ordenado la dejare vivir de momento, ya que no creo que pueda llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza.

-Inicializando proceso 3: Detectando punto de fisión en el tejido espaciotemporal. Analizando características detalladas de la anomalía. Finalizando la corroboración de datos, formulación de una metodología para el ritual…Listo. Proceso finalizado con éxito.

Nuevamente me vuelvo a dar de bruces contra la barrera al intentar salir volando, puesto que pensaba que era una barrera unidireccional.

-¡Demonios! Parece que los humanos no son los únicos que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra.

Esta vez desciendo por el lado apropiado volviéndome a encontrar con el Samuray, ya que me encontraba un poco molesta por culpa de golpearme la nariz contra la barrera, decidí desquitarme con el Samuray.

-¿Dónde lo había puesto…? Guiño un ojo y saco la lengua mientras rebusco en mí vestido en busca del artículo definitivo. -¡Aquí esta!

Estiro el brazo con el artículo en mano enfocándolo hacia la luz de la luna llena. Me lo acerco a la boca y hago que se le desprenda la cabeza, dejando ver la parte en la que se encuentran los fluidos. Acerco el artículo hasta la cara de Assassin y le hago un perfecto maquillaje.

-Muy bien. Con esto no tendrás que preocuparte por hacer que los enemigos bajen la guardia. ¡Nos vemos Samuray-kun!

Regreso hasta la casa del maestro y me acuesto a su lado, volviendo a mi forma libro que se encontraba colgando de su cuello.

[Ha sido un día pleno de sorpresas, ¡veamos que nos deparará el mañana!]


End file.
